Hohe See
Ich hasse solche Nächte. Nächte, wo man merkt, dass ich Alpträume bekomme. Ich habe aber keine Angst mehr davor, da mir das Gefühl nicht mehr fremd ist. Jede Nacht ist es das gleiche Spiel: Ich lege mich auf den Rücken und merke, wie alles anfängt zu kribbeln und einzuschlafen. Viele von euch werden jetzt sagen: „BOAH DAS KENNE ICH... Das ist die Schlafparalyse.“ Nur es ist für mich jede Nacht eine Reise und ich bin jede Nacht in einer anderen Welt. Welten, wo ich nicht hin will, aber immer und immer wieder rein geschubst werde. Jede Nacht, bevor ich einschlafe, sehe ich sein Gesicht. Er... Er ist derjenige, der mich nachts in diese Träume reinschubst. Er... Er ist schwarz. Er hat lange, dünne Arme, lange dünne Beine und einen kräftigen Torso. Er hat keine Augen, keine Nase, keinen Mund. Trotzdem merke ich, wie er mich angrinst. Wie ich das hasse, wenn er das tut. Und schon war ich eingeschlafen... Ich fühlte mich benommen und es drückte fürchterlich in meinen Kopf. Aber neben meinem Kopf bemerkte ich ebenfalls, dass meine Füße unangenehm nass und kalt waren. ,,Was zum...", murmelte ich nur vor mir hin und rieb mir den Kopf. Ich fand mich in einer engen Kabine wieder. Ich schaute mich um und entdeckte ein Bullauge. Als ich raus schaute, sah ich nichts weiter als das offene und erstaunlich ruhige Meer. Ich drehte mich um und hinter mir war eine schmale Treppe. Ich ging diese auch zögernd hoch und stieß die Tür zum Deck auf. Die Sonne blendete mich und ich war kurzzeitig wie blind. ,,Sarah, du bist wach... Geht es dir gut?", fragte mich eine Männerstimme. Ich drehte mich nach rechts und sah in 2 sehr dunkle, besorgte Augen. Sie waren fast schwarz. So dunkel, dass man sich in diesen verlieren und nie wieder finden hätte können. 3 Teufelsnamen, wo hat er mich denn diesmal hingeschickt? „Sarah? Hast du mich gehört?", fragte mich dieser wieder. ,,Ja... ich habe dich gehört... Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?", fragte ich, während ich wieder meine Schläfe rieb. „Ein Sturm hat uns überrascht. Wir hatten wohl Glück im Unglück... Glück, weil wir noch leben, Unglück, weil wir einen riesigen Schaden davongetragen haben... alle technischen Geräten sind hin und unser Segel hat ein irreparables Loch... Wir hoffen auf eine Stürmung oder die Küstenwache, die uns hoffentlich bald findet..." Ich hörte eine junge Frau, zu meiner Linken, schluchzen. Ich drehte mich in ihre Richtung und sah, wie sie zusammengekauert, wie ein kleines Kind, auf dem Boden saß. Sie wippte hin und her. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare, die im Sonnenlicht Gold zu sein schienen. sind sie? Super geil! Irgendwo auf offener See mit 2 mir Unbekannten und der Oberknaller, weit und breit keine Menschenseele. „Ich hätte offener zu ihm sein sollen... Warum kann ich nicht offen über meine Gefühle reden...? “, hörte ich sie wieder schluchzen... kommt mir das nur so bekannt vor? Ich wollte und konnte sie nicht weiter beachten. Was mir auch sehr leid für sie tat, aber ich meine Gedanken drehten sich weiter darum, dass ich aus diesem Traum erwachen wollte. Und das so schnell wie möglich, bevor es eskaliert, wie in all meinen Träumen... Außerdem kannte ich sie noch nicht einmal. Sarah, wach auf... WACH VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL AUF... Vergiss nicht, dass das hier nicht real ist und du hier die Einzige bist, die real ist. Ich drehte mich zu dem Typen um. Er schien wohl was zu suchen. ,,Ich habe Angst... und Hunger habe ich auch... Wann kommt die Küstenwache? Ich muss ihm...", schluchzte sie weiter. ,,Wenn du nicht endlich deine Klappe hältst, dann sind das deine kleinsten Sorgen...", schimpfte er, ,,Seit 2 Tagen höre ich mir jetzt ununterbrochen dein scheiß Geheule an... Halt jetzt endlich deine verdammte Schnauze." Ich hörte nur noch ihr Schluchzen und dann ging er die Treppe unter Deck. Ich ging zu ihr, in der Hoffnung, mehr über unsere scheinbar aussichtslosen Situation zu erfahren. Sie erzählte mir davon, dass unser kompletter Proviant bei dem Sturm von Bord gegangen ist und das ich mir den Kopf angehauen hätte und ganze 2 Tage weggetreten war. Auch das sie befürchtete, dass der Typ langsam den Verstand verlor. Eines stand fest, wir waren verloren, ausweglos, und sie wusste das auch. „Wir werden hier zu Grunde gehen“, schluchzte sie wieder. Dann kam der Typ wieder hoch. Seine Augen, die eben noch so besorgt waren, haben sich in einen Blick verwandelt, der mir Angst machte. Neben seinen Augen entdeckte ich noch was viel Schlimmeres. Er stand auf einmal mit gezogenem Revolver da. „Jetzt beruhige dich wieder, versteh doch einfach, dass sie Angst hat“, versuchte ich auf ihn einzureden. „SEIT 2 TAGEN GEHT DAS SCHON SO!!! ICH HALTE DAS GEPLÄRE NICHT MEHR AUS!“ Es bildete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. musst ja gerade richtig Spaß haben, mich zu quälen, verspottete ich gedanklich den schwarzen Geist. Er grinste immer breiter und richtete den Revolver auf die Frau, deren Augen genauso weit aufgerissen waren, wie bei einem Reh, das gleich vom Auto erfasst wird. „NEIN, ... bitte nicht. Ich muss ihm sagen, wie viel er ... “ „Okay Ladys, spielen wir ein kleines Spielchen und dann schauen wir mal, was das Schicksal sagt, wer leben darf und wer nicht... Ich habe für jeden eine Kugel“, sagte er, während er den Walze drehte. Ratter. Klick. Ratter. Klick „Wer will zuerst?“, fragte er, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt und als ginge es um die Zigarette, die wir uns teilen wollten. „Keiner?“, fragte er und drückte zeitgleich ab. PENG! Nichts passierte. Er grinste immer noch. Vor lauter Schreck sind wir beide viel zu dicht an die Reling gesprungen. Er schien es gerade zu genießen, dass wir beide Angst hatten. Sein Blick wurde immer kälter und hatte allmählich was von Geisteskrankheit an sich. PENG! Ich hatte die Augen vor Angst fest zusammengekniffen und hörte nur einen Schrei und das Aufplatschen eines Körpers im Wasser. „Was ist mit dir denn nicht richtig? Du kannst doch nicht einfach auf sie schießen?!“ Ich sprang zu ihm rüber, während ich das sagte, und riss ihm den Revolver aus der Hand. Er schien selber total geschockt von sich selber gewesen zu sein, nur ich konnte nicht anders und musste ihm noch mit dem Griff der Waffe eine reinziehen, eher ich die Waffe ins Meer warf. Durch meinen Schlag verlor er das Gleichgewicht und viel rückwärts die Treppe zurück in die Kabine runter. Ich sprang dann, ohne zu überlegen, der Frau hinterher ins Meer. Mir gingen so viele Sachen auf einmal durch den Kopf. sie noch? Was ist Traum und was nicht? Bin ich noch real? Sie trieb ca. 2-3m von unserem Boot entfernt, aber sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich über Wasser zuhalten. Ich schwamm die letzten Zentimeter zu ihr. hat sie nur an der Schulter getroffen, stellte ich etwas erleichtert fest. Ihre blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ich konnte den Schock sehen den sie hatte, aber auch die Angst. Ich versuchte sie zu greifen und mit ihr zurück zum Boot zu schwimmen, doch dann hörte ich schon das Knacken und Zerbersten von dem Holz und ich konnte ein Loch im Rumpf des Schiffes erkennen. ER WIRD DOCH NICHT?! Und ob er das gemacht hatte. Er hatte tatsächlich, wie in dem Buch von S. King in „Das Mörderhotel“, mit einer Axt den Rumpf des Bootes gespaltet, wie Jack die Tür von dem Hotelzimmer. Das Wasser strömte rein und ich sah den Kopf von ihm. Ich musste mir meinen Schrei unterdrücken. Es war ein psychopathischer Blick und seine Augen... Sie waren komplett schwarz. Wie bei einem Dämon. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich erleichtert sein sollte, dass er mit dem Boot unterging oder ob ich ihm das gleichtun sollte, weil wir keine „Rettungsinsel“ mehr hatten. Richtig geil. Das ist doch nicht real. Ich bin real und nicht das hier, versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen, um nicht in Panik zu verfallen, aber dafür war es zu spät. Ich hatte Angst. Todesangst. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir hier so trieben. Vielleicht Minuten, oder Stunden... Tage? Wochen? Ich konnte es nicht sagen, ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und ich konnte so langsam seine Reaktion verstehen. Denn sie klagte die ganze Zeit darüber, dass sie am Ende sei, Hunger habe, ihr kalt sei und über viele andere Dinge. ich sie ertränke... wie lange könnte ich wohl auf ihr treiben und bis zur lang ersehnten Rettung durchhalten? Aber auf einmal... Sie schrie mir fast hysterisch ins Ohr und riss mich aus den Gedanken, die ich insgeheim für sie hegte. Es kam aus Hoffnung. altes Fischerboot... Gott sei … War es hier eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit so neblig oder lang es nur daran, dass die Dämmerung eintrat...? Ich rief nach Hilfe, aber das Schiff hielt nicht an. Ich wedelte wild mit meinem freiem Arm. Aber nichts passierte. Auch habe ich keine Besatzung gesehen... wo sind sie denn nur alle?! , brüllte es schon verzweifelt in mir. Das Schiff war doch schon auf unserer Höhe. Ich musste sie loslassen um an den Rumpf des Schiffes zu gelangen, um Klopfzeichen von Außen an die Besatzung zu geben. Ich wurde nur von meinem Vorhaben abgebracht, als ich diesen Schrei hörte... ein Schrei. So schmerzerfüllt. So ängstlich. So hysterisch. Ich suchte das Wasser nach ihr ab. Und sah sie nur wieder am Ende des Bootes auftauchen. Ihre langen Haare haben sich in der Schraube verfangen und sie hatte sich schon Haarbüschel rausgerissen. Es bewegte sich alles in Zeitlupe, nur ihr Blut verteilte sich rasend schnell in dem Meerwasser. Der Nebel war auch auf einmal so stark, dass ich sie fast nicht mehr sehen konnte. Ich kam auch nicht mehr von meiner Stelle weg. Und obwohl ich bewegungsunfähig war, bin ich nicht untergegangen. „DAS IST NICHT REAL, HÖR AUF UND LASS MICH AUFWACHEN“, schrie ich aus voller Kraft. Beziehungsweise, ich versuchte es, aber es kam nur ein Ton. Und der war nicht von mir. Ein leises Kichern in der Ferne. Mehr war nicht zu hören. Aber für sie war inzwischen jede Hilfe zu spät. Und das Geräusch, wie ihr Schädel der Schiffsschraube nachgab und aufsplittete, fuhr mir durch Mark und Bein. Ich war jetzt alleine. Verloren. Das Rumgeheule, was mich eben noch so genervt hatte, war abgestellt und das Schiff schwamm weiter. Umgeben von dem Nebel. „Das ist nicht real, ich liege zu Hause, in meinem warmen und sicheren Bett“, sagte ich mir immer und immer wieder. Ich schrie es schon. In der Hoffnung, dass ich im Schlaf rede und mich selber damit wecke, wie es schon einige Male davor war. Aber es half dieses Mal nicht. Meine Aufmerksamkeit bekam nach einiger Zeit ein Blubbern, was 2 m vor mir auftauchte. Ein U-Boot? Mein schwarzer Geist, der mich umbringen will? Ein Wal? Ich hatte nicht lange Zeit zum Überlegen, denn es zeigte sich sehr schnell was, bzw. wer, aus seinem Unterwassergrab an die Oberfläche sprang. SIE war es. 2 Meter vor mir tauchte sie auf. Sie grinste. Sie grinste wie eine Verrückte, dir gerade die unaussprechlichsten Sachen getan hatte und sich darüber freute, wie ein kleines Kind. „Ich wollte so gerne ein offener Mensch sein. So gerne wollte ich, dass Menschen in meinen Kopf gucken können.“ Ich schluckte und versuchte zu flüchten, aber er hielt mich unter Wasser fest. Er … der Gesichtslose. Und er grinste wieder. war mein Ende. Ich schaute wieder zu ihr. Sie war keine 30 cm von meinen Gesicht entfernt. Der Schädel war gespalten. Ich sah, wie ihr Hirn pulsierte. konnte sie das nur überleben? Lebt sie überhaupt noch? Warum wach ich nicht endlich auf ? Ihre blauen Augen waren nicht mehr blau. Nein sie waren fast violett durch das Blut und ihr Gesicht war voller Blut. „Hilfe“, schrie ich und ich bekam nur von ihr die Antwort: „Ich bin nun endlicher ein offenerer Mensch, ich helfe dir dabei, auch einer zu werde, es tut auch nur ganz kurz weh... “ Kaum hatte sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, sprang sie auf meine Schultern, drückte mich unter Wasser. Ich schlug wild mit den Armen um mich, weil das Salzwasser gemischt mit ihren Blut sehr in meinen Lungen brannte, die sich damit fühlten. Sie drückte mich mit so einer Wucht unter Wasser, dass ich auf einmal einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken spürte. Es fühlte sich so an, als wären wir auf dem Grund angekommen und der Grund so hart sei, wie Beton. Und dann war alles schwarz. Wieder gefunden hatte ich mich auf den Boden meines Schlafzimmers. Nass vom meinen Schweiß und gefesselt von meiner Decke. Ich starrte einige Sekunden in die Finsternis. Wieder, ein leises Kichern ertönte und jemand schlich sich weg. Es hörte sich fast tanzend an. „Lass mich doch bitte endlich in Ruhe und die restlichen 3 Stunden der Nacht traumlos sein“, schluchzte ich, während ich mir die Tränen und den Angstschweiß aus dem Gesicht wischte und ins Bett kroch. Doch schlafen konnte ich nicht mehr und wollte ich auch nicht mehr. Noch immer sah ich den Kopf der Frau vor mir durch das Farbenspiel der Dunkelheit, gemischt mit dem schwachen Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang